


Don't Let Go.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Wincest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Touching, Wincest - Freeform, i don't usually write fluff, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love shared between the brothers is unlike any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed waiting anxiously for his brother to return. He and Sam had agreed to meet back at the motel if they were separated, but Dean wasn’t 100% sure if that was the best thing to do. His heart pounded in his chest so hard it felt like a hammer driving in a nail. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but it was in vain. He wouldn’t be calm until he heard from Sammy.

Dean checked his phone, but there were no new messages. He scrolled through his contacts and lingered on Sam’s name. Contemplating on whether or not to call, he sat silently for a moment, straining his ears to listen. He heard a car pulling up and turning off. Dean tossed his phone and stood up when the door began to open and Sam walked in, closing it behind him.

Dean walked over to Sam and placed his hands on the sides of Sam’s neck, his fingers tangling in his hair and this thumbs running over Sam’s cheekbones. He cradled Sam’s face and brought him closer when Sam’s hands found their way to Dean’s sides, gripping him tight like he’d never let go.

Dean’s lips ghosted over Sam’s, their foreheads almost touching. They explored each other’s skin like they’d not seen each other in years.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Dean whispered, gazing into Sam’s deep hazel eyes as tears welled up in his own. Dean pulled Sam closer and ran his hand through Sam’s hair.

“You’ll never lose me, De.” Sam closed the distance and their lips met.

A fire had been lit between the two and they lost themselves in it, feeling around their bodies, kissing every inch of skin they could as if they couldn’t get enough of one another.

“Never gunna lose me.”


End file.
